Love is Blind!
by s jus me
Summary: Sakura loves Eriol....or so she thinks before she meets the famous Li.... Does she marry him for love or personal gain?? Read to find out!! Start is a bit corny!!!!


Author's Note: Okay I know I'm meant to be writing de second chappi of my first story, but I dunno wat 2 rite next so decided to rite dis one. This plot is out of a movie I saw if u've seen it den please keep reading and if I miss sumthin dan tell me. K? O and by de way no cards, magic etc.. and that ALSO means dat Eriol isn't de reincarnation of Clow reed, and dat means he isn't saku's half father. K? good.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own de plot or CCS..dou I wish I did!!!  
  
k anyway here goes...  
  
LOVE IS BLIND!! Chapter 1 - Fantasizing.  
  
Well Mr Hirigiizawa, how does it feel to be named as the business man of the year?" the reporters were their cameras madly and asking questions one after the other.  
  
"You're the youngest person ever to get the award, right?"  
  
"When are you and Miss Kinomoto going to get married?" At this Eriol Hirigiizawa looked down at his fiancé - Sakura - and smiled. But before Eriol could say anything, another question was shot at him.  
  
"We heard that your also a billionare! Is it true?"  
  
"SAKURA, WAKEUP!" Someone screamed.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo," groaned Sakura sleepily. (by de way sakura wuz dreaming!)  
  
"Phew you're actually awake." Smirked Tomoyo. "If you keep this up, I'll be hoarse in a couple of days!"  
  
"Hmmm. I was having the best dream ever!" sighed Sakura dreamily. "I was engaged to Eriol and we had soooo much money, and Eriol was named business tycoon of the year. All my dreams were coming true! Oh Tomoyo did you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Yes I did because your 'prince charming' is downstairs waiting for you," Tomoyo grinned as her friend quickly went to check through her window. "And he's been there for at least half an hour waiting for you!"  
  
**Downstairs** Eriol was sitting in his car beeping the horn of his car when suddenly someone threw rubbish over. "..what," he jumped out of the car and looked around and found Sakura's house owner holding the now empty rubbish bin in his hands. "Huh, Mr. Yakamura. What was that for?" asked Eriol.  
  
"It's 8 in the morning and you're here beeping your ruddy horn, waking up the whole ruddy street. Don't you have any consideration?" yelled Mr Yakamura.  
  
"You could have said this before instead of throwing rubbish all over me!!" replied Eriol removing a banana peel from head.  
  
"I have tried to tell you so many times. My mouth is red and soar because I've tried to tell you so many times!!!  
  
"Well than why don't you let me go in the house instead of having to wait out here?" asked Eriol getting bored of same conversation he'd have everyday.  
  
"Do you think I'm out of my mind!" cried Mr Takamura. "What if something happened tomorrow!" He made a gesture with his hands of a pregnant woman.  
  
"Uh, Mr Takamura, I think Mrs Takamura wants to speak to you," said Tomoyo walking out of the house.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I want you to tell Sakura to pack her bags and leave the house by tomorrow." said Mr Takamura. "I have to put with you two practising at night with your really loud music and then this monster comes and wakes me up in the morning!!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. She knew Mr Takamura wasn't serious, he never was.  
  
"Eh! TAKAMURA!" came a loud shrill voice from the inside. "Leave the kids alone." Mrs Takamura walked outside and scolded here husband.  
  
"Get back inside and eat your breakfast. Why are you always eating the poor children's heads ways?" By Mrs Takamura was dragging her husband into the house. "And anyway we are getting complimentary tickets on the cruise if their dance group gets selected!!"  
  
"You eat my head and I eat there's! And anyway their dance group hasn't been selected yet!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped at Mr. and Mrs. Takamura's behaviour.  
  
"So anyway, where's Sakura?" questioned Eriol.  
  
"She's getting ready. She'll be down in 5 minutes," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay, I'll go to the rehearsal now and you two come in 5 minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
*K guyz next chap iz de practise and everything.sorrii de start iz kinda boring but I hope u keep reading my story..oh and es it si an S+S story!!* BYE *~*s jus me*~* 


End file.
